greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scarlet Brotherhood
The Scarlet Brotherhood is an esoteric order of Suloise who hold the belief of human superiority over other races, and Suel superiority other ethnic groups of humans. The Scarlet Brotherhood is an infamous esoteric order organized in two broad circles, the The Outer Eyes and the Inner Eye of the Purified Ones. The Inner Eye members are the most powerful, and highest ranking members of the Scarlet Brotherhood, who command the members of the Outer Eyes. The Inner Eye of the Purified Ones The Inner Eye of the Purified Ones is the highest rank of the Brotherhood. Every member is a powerful force in his own right, who has contemplated on purity of mind, body and blood, and woven all three together into a weapon for Suel purity. Members of the Inner Eye are typically high leveled characters with class levels in Monk, Psion and Psionic Fist. The Outer Eyes The Outer Eyes are two distinct circles which comprise the rank and file of the Scarlet Brotherhood. The Outer Eye of Rubies The Outer Eye of Rubies are the lowest ranked members of the Scarlet Brotherhood. They are thugs and thieves who ascribe to the racist ideology of the Brotherhood, and advance its goals at the behest of The Inner Eye. The Outer Eye of Blood The Outer Eye of Blood is a step up from the Eye of Rubies, and is composed of those who have trained as skilled assassins for the Brotherhood. These members are seldom sent out for petty thievery., held in reserve for when a powerful enemy of the Brotherhood must be dealt with in a very definitive and final way. Psihawks The darkest, furthest circle of the Scarlet Brotherhood can only be entered through birth, and only left through death. The Scarlet Brotherhood has carried down exacting breeding and alchemical and psionic augmentation techniques which make it possible to carefully cultivate an almost sub-human servitor race known as the Psihawks. In most cultures, the ability to manifest a mind blade is a rare ability, learned through careful meditation and practice. The breeding and augmentation of psihawks ensures not only that every psihawk can manifest a mindblade, but that they can manifest mind talons, and see psionic auras. Psihawks are perceived by those within the Brotherhood as animalistic, subhuman monsters, kept on leashes and tormented by their arrogant, hateful masters. The average psihawk is no less intelligent than the average human, but they are wild and nearly feral, as a human raised like a beast to be broken rather than child to be taught and nurtured. Psihawks can be distinguished by the red glow of their eyes, and the fact that their mind blade's default form is a set of raptor-like talons on each hand, and, when more experienced, razor sharp, feather-like blades protruding from the backs of their hands and running halfway down their forearms, like stunted wings. A Psihawk is a Suloise Human who is trained nearly from birth as a Soulknife. All Psihawks possess the Psihawk feat, and, unless they somehow escape very early on in their training, the Two Weapon Fighting feat.